


Chapter 4 - Emergency Contact

by Estie



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estie/pseuds/Estie
Summary: A continuation of ChillyHollow's 'Emergency Contact'. Neither smutty, nor romantic as such, but the start of a close and caring relationship.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Chapter 4 - Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emergency Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446814) by [ChillyHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow). 



“I really should be getting home,” Robin said. “Not that I want  to."

“I’d rather stay here with you,” she added, lowering her eyelashes suggestively.

Strike drew a deep breath, desire playing havoc with common sense. He sighed.

“Robin, you are a very beautiful woman and I can’t pretend I’m not tempted. But you are probably still in shock from earlier and I don’t want you to do anything tonight you might regret. Let’s leave it at one kiss for now.”

Robin pouted adorably.

“But there is no need for you to go home tonight if you don’t want to. I’ll get you a hotel.”

Strike called a cab and, rather reluctantly, led Robin downstairs.

Robin gasped when she heard Strike give the driver the name of their destination - Hazlitt’s.”

“ Cormoran ! I can’t afford Hazlitt’s. I can barely cover the cost of the Travel Lodge. Maybe I should just go home...” she trailed off.

Strike ginned crookedly. “Al can stump up for it. It’s the least he can do after the mess you got him out of tonight.”

After paying for the room and full English breakfast for the following morning, Strike gave Robin a chaste kiss on the forehead. “I can join you for breakfast tomorrow, if you would like,” he said diffidently. He pulled out a card and gave it to her. “Give me a call when you get wake up. Or if you need anything.”

And with a swish of his dark winter coat, he was gone.

Somewhat dazed, Robin sat on the four-poster bed and glanced at her phone. There  were at least a dozen missed calls and texts from Matthew. Her first impulse was to ignore them but she didn’t want to risk him reporting her as a missing person to the police.

_ I saw you with Sarah. I’m not coming home tonight. It’s over. _

She pressed send, turned the phone off and plugged it into the charger conveniently located next to the bed.

\-----------------

Robin woke the next morning, bright light streaming through the window. She checked the clock. It was already 10:30am. She wondered if they were still serving breakfast.

She went into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her hair and tried to straighten up her clothes. She powered up her phone. There was a text message from Matthew beginning “ _ What the fuck are you talking about  _ _ you _ _ psycho bitch...”  _ Robin decided she didn’t need to read any more.

There was also a text from Strike: 

_ Hope you slept well. Let me know if you want to meet me for breakfast (or lunch or dinner, depending upon when you wake up). No stress if you want to draw a line under last night. _

A silly grin broke out on Robin’s face. She pressed the call button and Strike answered it on the first ring.

“Morning  Cormoran ,” Robin said. “I’m just about to go for breakfast, if they are still serving it. Do you want to join me?”

\-----------------

In the end, they met up for a late lunch at a small Italian café located near Strike’s flat.

Robin confirmed that she had no intention of forgiving or going back to Matt.

“It’s over. But I am going to have to go home at some stage,” Robin sighed. “Just to change my clothes, if nothing else. And I’m stuck there until I find somewhere else to live. On my budget, I’ll be lucky to afford my own room in a share flat in London.”

The waiter placed a coffee in front of Robin.

“Stay there,” Strike said. “I have to make a call.”

Robin looked out the window as she sipped the rich expresso, watching Strike smoke as he spoke animatedly on the phone. He looked up and grinned at her, giving a thumbs up sign.

‘Right,” he said as he came back in. “That’s accommodation sorted for the next few weeks if you want to move out today.”

“What on earth are you talking about Cormoran?”

“Just spoke to Ilsa and she and Nick are more than happy for you to move into their spare room for a few weeks while you sort yourself out and save up for a bond.”

“Ilsa?”

“Friend of mine. You met her last night.”

“I can’t sponge off your friends Cormoran!”

“It’s not sponging. Nick and Ilsa like you. They were bloody impressed with how you looked after Al last night when you didn’t even know him.”

He grinned at the incredulous expression on Robin’s face.

“You are a very nice person,” he said sincerely, staring into Robin’s eyes. “You deserve more than a cheating fiancé. Or a one-night stand with a fat cripple. Ilsa and Nick are good people. Let them take care of you.”

He brushed his finger across Robin’s face, wiping a tear off her cheek and  tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Give it a few weeks, Robin, and see how you feel then.”


End file.
